


Juntos

by KuroNeko1991



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko1991/pseuds/KuroNeko1991
Summary: Cuando amas, siempre procuras la felicidad del otro, claro que si no te declaras jamas sabras si en verdad eres correspondido, tambien visto como, norte no puede confesar sus sentimientos al igual que conejo





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer eggnog, espero les guste, la cursiva son pensamientos

__

-mentiras blancas-

  
Al ser un invitado de Nicolás san Norte, no era para nada aburrido, claro si tu eres diferente a E. Aster Bunnymund, el conejo de pascua, valiente, alto, maestro de tai chi y diferentes tipos de artes marciales

  
“Norte, norte!!”, sus llamados infructuosos hacían cada paso más desesperante, al menos para él, “ush, si no lo encuentro, me largo”

  
“(Con permiso)”, conejo sonrió, era él primer yeti que veía en toooodo el lugar

  
“Oye, donde esta tu jefe, ya me canse de buscarlo”, el yeti lo miró, se suponía no debía verlo nadie, “dime”

  
“(Ah, eh, bueno…este…¿no se?)”, miro por un momento al guardián, si corría podría salvarse…quizás

  
“Si no me lo dices, te irá mal, muy mal”, las palabras del pooka caía en saco roto, el yeti jamás le diría

  
“(Le juro que no se, el jefe se fue, nos dio el día libre, lo juro)”

  
“Ajam, y yo soy lady macbeth, mira soy invitado de norte, tengo trabajo que hacer, y sí a mí no me dirás, bueno supongo que madre naturaleza vendrá, romperá...oh no se, quizás, toda la producción que va hasta el momento y todo porqué su espíritu de primavera, no puede ir, por trabajó guardián, no se que será más doloroso, que Serafina, me de un castigo por descuidar mi trabajó o toda la producción para la navidad, sea destrozada…no se tu que ¿crees?”, tomando un robot lo miro detenidamente, usualmente el sería de buscar con el aroma de norte, pero parecía que el lugar había sido limpiado a consciencia

  
“ _(tal vez si corro, el no me alcancé, o si le digo que el jefe esta en su habitación…pero él mismo norte, pidió qué nadie lo interrumpiera, hay dios, ¿que hago?)_ ”, dio pasos pequeños, casi insignificantes, si era rápido quizás podría huir

  
“Si, sabes que si corres, te lograre taclear, y quizás hasta dejarte inconsciente, así que…donde esta Nicolás “, la voz sería y peligrosa del conejo, comenzaba hacer un gran efecto en el yeti, “tengo 15 minutos más antes de que Serafina, deba venir por mí, así que…¿donde se encuentra gran rojo?”

  
“(Se encuentra en su habitación, pero no le diga que yo le dije, me va a despedir si sabe, que yo le dije donde se encontraba)”, rogaba casi arrodillándose

  
“No te preocupes, de todas maneras no se ni como te llamas”, el yeti (llamado isac) lo miró con sorpresa, “hey, no me mires así, yo solo me molesté por aprender su idioma, jamás le prometí a nick, aprenderme sus nombres, suficiente tengo con aprender todos los idiomas del planeta, como para molestarme por algo tan insignificante como su nombre”

  
“(Eh, y si…¿yo no le hubiera contestado?, en verdad madre naturaleza ¿vendría?)”, conejo se giro divertido

  
“Quizá si, quizá no, no lo se, bueno quizás ella no se molestaría por venir, es decir, no soy su único espíritu, pero…si su preferido”, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el conejo, el yeti tembló

  
“(Su…supongo que…que tiene razón)”, isac temblaba, el miedo y la inseguridad del yeti era notorio, “(em…con…con permiso, me retiró)”

  
“Si…si, ya veté, oye antes una duda”, el yeti lo miró, “¿que hace nick en su habitación?, no es que importé mucho, a fin de cuentas me iré en dos minutos si bien me va”

  
“(Ah, en realidad, no se, el pidió solo que nadie le molestará y jamás menciono que usted vendría)”

  
Un suspiró de cansancio salió del pooka, “ok, gracias isac”

  
“(Por nad…a)”, miro al conejo, quien se alejaba moviendo sus caderas, “(SI SABÍA COMO ME LLAMO)”

  
-En las habitaciones del polo-

  
Conejito caminaba hacia la habitaciones, esperaba que norte lo sorprendiera

  
“Al menos una taza de chocolate no me vendría mal”, murmuró para si, mientras miraba la puerta, roble sólido y pintada de rojo, “sumamente fácil encontrarte norte”

  
Toco varías veces, esperando respuesta

  
“Al fin aprenden a tocar, pasen”, conejo suspiró, él sabía que debía tocar, tenía modales, no como otros

  
“Nicolás San Norte, más vale que sea bueno”, entrando logro ver a su amigo y colega, recostado en su cama, viendo televisión, “este…si quieres vuelvo otro día”, comento mirando como se veía, rara era la ocasión donde un guardián (a excepción de jack) se relajará

  
“Oh, conejito, no, pasa, pasa, ponte cómodo, ya termina la WWE, pero pasa, la terminaremos de ver juntos”, con una expresión de sorpresa, el pooka lo miraba

  
“¿Para esto vine a Santoff Claussen?, ¿para terminar de ver las luchas?”, norte lo miro extrañado, “nick, serafina me dio un día libre, esperaba al menos, quedarme en casa para curarme del resfriado que me dio, y tu me pides que venga a ayudarte con asuntos de guardianes, y me sales ¿con esto?”, grito enojado mientras señalaba la tv

  
“Este…¿cuando te pedí ese favor?”, preguntó extrañado, aster lo miró enojado

  
“Casualmente ayer, viejo senil”, le grito enojado, el hombre lo miró enojado

  
“No estoy senil, y ya me acuerdo, pero era para relajarnos, creó haberte dicho ayer”, la nariz de conejito se movió rápidamente, “quien es senil ahora, viejo…amigo”

  
“Jaja, que gracia me hace, callate y deja acostarme, estoy agotado, debí dar al menos tres o cuatro vueltas a tu dichosa fábrica, quiero dormir”, dejando un espació al conejo, mirando como apenas se acostó, se durmió, norte tomó esto como una oportunidad.  
Girando por completo, abrazo a conejo, él pooka se acomodó aun más cerca del otro macho, dejando casi ningún espació entre sus cuerpos

  
 _“Tan lindo, el pequeño krolik, se molestará si…”_ , las manos del cosaco, pronto encontraron su caminó en el cuerpo del conejo, tocando y acariciando, escuchando gemidos leves de su compañero, “ _es tan tierno, me preguntó, ¿dejaría que le hiciera esto despierto?"_

  
“Mmmmm, nick”, él hombre se movió, sus manos regresaron a su torso, fingiendo que jamás paso nada

  
“¿M…m…man…mande aster?”, conejo le miro medió despierto

  
“Estas muy cerca amigo”, norte le miro apenado

  
“Oh perdona…creo que caí dormido y pues te abrace”, explicó rápidamente

  
“Nick, esta bien, no me molesta, si quieres incluso, me puedes…Seguir abrazando, me agradó…sólo…dime ¿quién te gusta?” norte enmudeció, “anda, dime ¿quien es ella?”

  
“Lo que pasa, es que es un él, conejito, no una ella”, su amigo, compañero y casi hermanó, le miraba extrañado, “aster, la persona que me gusta es…”

  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, evitando terminar a norte, ambos guardianes se giraron para ver al intruso, un yeti gris se asomó por la puerta, jadeando y asustado

  
“(Jefe, madre naturaleza esta buscando a…)”, calló mirando a los dos guardianes, “(oh dios, disculpen no sabía que…perdón…yo no quería matar el momento)”

  
“¡Que momento? Y ¿Serafina esta aquí?”, el yeti asintió, conejo suspiró, “hazme un favor, dile que no continúe destruyendo nada, ya voy para con ella”

  
“(Si, trataré que vaya a la sala del globo)”, norte sentía que estaba perdido, “(y de verdad, disculpen, no creí que ustedes, ya saben, estuvieran a punto de…bueno yo, perdón)”

  
“Norte, ¿tu entendiste a que se refería?”

  
“La verdad…es que no viejo amigo”, ladeando la cabeza el pooka, miraba intrigado a su colega, _“oh que tierno_ ”

  
“bueno…te voy a creer…sólo em…te importa ¿ir primero?”, preguntó, señalando el caminó 

  
“¿Miedo?”, aster no contestó, “bueno, vamos, nunca te dejaría solo, kro…aster”

  
“Ummm, ¿krolik?” preguntó divertido

  
“si…si…me has atrapado, diente me escucho el otro día, dando lecciones a jack, sobre como hablar ruso fluidamente, y me propuso como una apuesta, el decirte krolik, pero tenía miedo de que te enojases”, aunque no era por completo la verdad, tampoco le mentía, “ahora andando, que necesitare ver cuánto trabajo se deberá rehacer”

  
-En la sala del globo-

  
Frente a la chimenea, encontramos a Serafina, madre naturaleza, gea ama y señora de la tierra, y una mujer que tenía un leve mal humor (esta sumamente enojada)

  
“Haber a que hora…su jefe aparece, oh quizás deba destruir juguetes al por mayor, eso ayudara a que salga”, amenazó, viendo como los yetis temblaban, ya había destruido una parte de juguetes sin pintar, destruir unos ya listos, no importaría mucho

  
“Ah Serafina, la hermosa madre naturaleza, ¿que la trae a mi recinto?”, la mujer se giro, mirando mal al hombre, gruño

  
“Sabes a que vengo, ¿no es así aster?”, a pesar de que conejo estuviera escondido tras norte, sus orejas se podían ver, “vine porque mi espíritu no se presentó a trabajar”

  
“Yo, me diste el día sera, así que vine a ver rojo, y bueno a platicar, creí que…no se te olvidaría, disculpa si no te recordé”, norte sostenía con fuerza a conejito, serafina miraba esto con suma curiosidad

  
“Oh dios mío, son pareja”, temiendo la furia de la mujer, aster asintió, “ah…por eso tanta insistencia por días libres, me hubieras dicho antes, te hubiera dado permiso, ush pero bueno, quien es que”

  
“ah bueno…nosotros”, sin saber que decir, conejo tartamudeaba, por su parte norte encontraba esto divertido

  
“jaja, por lógica madre naturaleza, yo soy el dominante, mi pequeño krolik es el sumiso, si no mira como se trata de esconder entre mis brazos”, serafina asentía, aster seguía tratando de esconderse en norte, y no, no era miedo…era terror, serafina no le haría daño, y menos porque si lo mata…el mundo entero va con él, pero tenía ciertas maneras de crear terror psicológico

  
“Así…que…em…te importa irte…estábamos en medio de algo”, comentó norte, serafina les miro extrañada, “ya sabes…algo que necesita intimidad”

  
“¿intimidad?”, al entender por completo, la mujer se sonrojo, “oh dios mío, yo perdonen…si yo…bueno adios”, desapareciendo en una tormenta de pétalos de flor, dejo a la “pareja”

  
“¿INTIMIDAD?”, le grito con cierto enojo, “NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE DIJERAD TAL COSA”,

  
“Pero funcionó aster, ella no molestará, por un rato, venga viejo amigo, iré a prepara algo de comer, mientras tanto ponte cómodo”, conejito le miró enojado

  
“ugh…supongo que iré a mi habitación, y estaré ahí, no se por un rato, búscame para ver que hacemos”

  
“jaja esa es la actitud”, palmeando con fuerza la espalda del pooka, se marcho, “vere que hay de comer, te buscare en un rato”

  
“si gracias nick…por ayudarme y eso…yo…gracias”, sonrio mientras se alejaba, pero si tan solo si hubiera girado, si tan solo hubiera regresado, “ _pero el hubiera…no existe”_

  
“ _aster…hasta cuando tendré el valor de dejar de mentirte, de mentirme, de mentirnos_ ”, pensaba norte mientras lo veía alejarse

  
“te amo nick”, murmuro para si, mientras entraba a su habitación, “hasta cuando dejare de mentirme…hasta cuando…fingiré que me agrada que tengas a alguien a quien puedas amar…soy un idiota”, se dijo a si mismo, dejándose caer en su cama

  
“no…no idiota…solo…tonto”, parandose de golpe, busco la voz, encontrándose con…

  
Continuará…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado...gracias por leer y dejen comentarios si asi lo desean


End file.
